


Sick Days

by nobodyzhuman



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Hanging Out, Harvey is grumpy, M/M, Mike gets stuck babysitting, TV shows - Freeform, marvey, movies - Freeform, prompt, sick Harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman
Summary: Prompt: Would love to read something about Mike and Harvey playing video games together or watching movies. Haha. They always know all those quotes and immediately are on the same page as each other, yet we hardly ever see them watching anything. And especially not together.





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> Suits prompt from my tumblr. Feel free to come leave me one if you want. http://nobodyzhuman.tumblr.com/

“Shit.” Mike cursed as he pushed away from his desk and rushed towards Donna’s desk. The redhead had just texted him, telling him he needed to get to Harvey’s office ASAP but didn’t give any details. He had no idea what he could have done in the twenty minutes he had been at work to piss Harvey off.

He stopped when he saw it wasn’t just Donna at her desk but Ms. Pearson.

“Am I in trouble?” He asked walking up slowly behind them. Both women turned around and looked  _relieved_ when they saw him.

“Thank god.” Donna muttered, dropping into her chair.

“Umm—”

“Ross,” Jessica said, cutting off his confused question, “you are to drag that idiot back to his condo and keep him there. You both have the weekend off. I don’t want to see either of you until Monday. Is that clear?” His boss’s boss crossed her arms over his chest and despite his confusion he nodded.

“Good.” She said before walking off.

“umm what?” He asked looking at Donna.

Donna looked up at him and shook her head.

“He hasn’t been sick since you started here has he?” She asked, then waved her hand, “Don’t answer that. I know he hasn’t.” She stood up and leaned over the top of her desk. Mike leaned in, following her lead.

“Harvey doesn’t do sick. He will pretend that nothing is wrong no matter how crappy he feels. And he refused to miss work. But a sick Harvey is whining and grumpy, and no one wants to deal with him.” The red head smiled, “So you get babysitting duty.”

He groaned and pushed away from her desk.

Just as he walked into his Harvey’s office the man slammed down his phone and muttered, “Moron.”

Donna was right Harvey was sick. He looked like crap, pale and clammy. Mike could even hear how off his breathing sounded. Oh, this was going to be fun. And he better get a bonus when he catching whatever the other man has.

“So,” Mike said, as Harvey looked up at him, eyebrow raised, “It looks like we have been exiled from the offices for a few days.” Harvey frowned.

“I’m fine.” He said after a second.

“No your not.” He said walking around the desk and grabbing Harvey’s arm, pulling him to his feet. His boss looked offended but then swayed a little and Mike had to catch him.

“See?” Mike said. Then he dragged the other man out of the office. No one said a word as they made their way to the elevator, but people stared, hell he thought he saw Luis run the other direction.

“I have work to that needs to be finished.” Harvey said once they were in the elevator. Mike hit the bottom floor button. “You can finish it later. I know we are caught up on everything pressing.” Harvey huffed.

“And if I don’t want to go sit at home and wait this shit out?” His boss asked, glaring at him. Mike rolled his eyes. “To bad.” The elevator beeped and the doors opened.

Ray was waiting for them outside, and Harvey didn’t say a single word to either of them, past the ‘Traitors.” He had mumbled as he climbed into the limo.

Mike wanted to laugh. When Donna had said grump and whiny. He had thought she was joking. Because while he could picture grumpy Harvey. He had never seen whiny Harvey. Add in the silent almost pouting Harvey and he had to bit his lip to stop him from teasing the other man.

He endured the silent treatment until they were inside Harvey’s condo.

“Where do you keep your meds?” He asked, shoving the other man onto his couch. Harvey glared at him. Which Mike just rolled his eyes. “You know I will just search the whole place, right?” The glare didn’t weaver. “I’ll probably make a mess.” He muttered as he walked away.

“Ass,” Harvey sighed, “Above the fridge.” He smiled and went to see what the man had.

He found a box of deep congestion and some cough syrup. Though he hadn’t heard his boss cough yet, he grabbed it just in case.

He tossed the box at Harvey and set the syrup on the coffee table.

“Well, I’m off.” He said.

But as he walked past the older man, Harvey’s arm reached out and latched on to his.

“No way, kid. If I’m stuck here bored out of my mind. You are too.” Then he was pulled back towards the couch, he dropped down.

“You can’t be serious?” He asked.

“I am.” He sighed and stood up. He took off his jacket and kicked off his shoes. Leaving them close, so that when Harvey fell asleep, he could sneak off. Then looked at his boss.

“So now what?”

“Dunno.” Harvey muttered, as he fought to get the box open and the pills out of the annoying foil. Mike didn’t offer to help. If he was stuck here, he was getting some amusement out of it.

Then he reached down and picked up Harvey’s tv remote, turned it on and started looking for something to watch. He listened as Harvey finally got the pills free.

“Dammit, Mike. You forgot a drink.” The man bitched as he got up and walked into the kitchen.

“Hey Harvey,” He said smiling at what he saw was playing. “Wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure.” The man agreed from the kitchen. Mike clicked the movie and waited.

When Harvey sat down next to him again, Mike moved the remote to the far said of him. It took a moment before Harvey noticed what was on.

“No. Mike.” The man growled out looking over at him.

“No what?” He said, trying not to grin.

“Val Kilmer is just wrong as batman.” Mike laughed, silently agreeing with his boss. But he left it on anyways. Just to torture him.

To his surprised they made it through the movie and the sequel before Harvey started to doze off. He tried to be as quiet as he could, as he reached down to slip on his shoes.

“Don’t even think about it, kid.” His boss muttered.

Mike sighed, dropping his shoes back on the floor. This time when he found a movie, he found one he actually enjoyed.

“I never understood, why the aliens wanted humans as slave.” Harvey grumped about halfway through the movie, “I mean they have tech, that can bring people back from the dead. You’re telling me that can’t just create shit to everything for them.” Mike snorted.

“Maybe they just like having people cower and serve them?” He said.

“Whatever.” Harvey muttered.

At some point close to the end, he was sure Harvey had fallen back asleep, when Harvey whispered, “My name not Kirk…It’s skywalker, Luke slywalker.” Mike laughed.

“That’s the tv show. Not the movie.” Harvey looked up at him, from his slouched position against the arm, “Same difference.”

“Tv Jack was better than movie Jack anyways.”

He chuckled, “I always like Daniel.”

“Of course, you did. Misunderstood genius,” Harvey grinned at him, “Who hangs around with a bad-ass, you relate.” He snorted and rolled his eyes. And that led to them marathoning the tv show for three days, him crashing at Harvey’s who had someone managed to get Donna to bring Mike some clothes from his house, it lasted until late Monday night, when Harvey declared both that he was better and that next time he got to pick what they watched.


End file.
